


A Change of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Hound knew he never breathed a word of it and for that Arya was grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

Arya couldn’t bring herself to name The Hound that night after he told her about The Mountain and what he had done. The rage towards him was still there but it was minuscule compared to what it had once been.

She had killed her friend (an innocent boy) and taken her captive. There was every reason to hate him but Arya didn’t name him that night or the next or the one after that either. The circumstances had changed just as Arya had and it had soon came to mind that things weren’t simply black and white. 

If the Hound knew he never breathed a word of it and for that Arya was grateful.


End file.
